Sleepover
by Amrita Noir
Summary: Gundam Wing/X crossover!
1. The Plan

Sleepover

Kotori Monou and Relena Peacecraft were having a sleep over and Relena's. The two were giggling and talking about boys (Kamui and Heero to be exact). 

"I don't understand why Heero always runs away from me." Relena sighed.

"Don't worry Relena. When ever a guy runs away from you or says something hurtful it really means he likes you." Kotori 'explained'

"Ok. I think you right."

" Oh! I have an idea...Why don't you wear this. It's a perfume, I wore it and Kamui reacted very strongly to me hehe."

__

~*Flashback*~

"Kamui! Kamui! Where is my Kamui!" Kotori yelled through the park.

'O crap.' Kamui thought, 'Better find a place to hide-'

He turned around and froze when he saw her running towards him.

'Dammit.'

"Kamui I found you hehe!" she said latching on to his arm.

"Erp. Can't breathe." Kamui managed to squeak out.

"Eww whats that god awful stench?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at him.

"You like it? I'm soo like happy! I put it on just for you."

"ICK! You smell like crap."

He pushed her off him and ran away like a bat out of hell.

"Hehe." She giggled and just went after him.

~*End Flashback*~

"Oh I get it." Relena said.

Little did they know that somewhere else some people were planning 'something' for their sleepover.

~*Outside*~

"Ok Kamui you know what to do right." Heero said to Kamui.

"Yea. Thanks for helping me Heero. This is the happiest day of my life." 

"Yeah mine too."

All the Dragons of Heaven were with them and the other gundam pilots.

Kamui put a black robe on and pulled the hood over his head.

"I'm goin in." he said.

"Good luck man!" Sorata said.

Kamui climbed through the window and took out his cell phone.

~*Relena's room*~

The phone began to ring and Relena picked the phone up.

"Hello this is Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, Queen of the world and vice-forgein minist-"

"ARG! Shut up dumb ass! I'm going to kill you and that little Kotori ditz too!" the person on the other line screamed.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!!" Relena screamed in a hyper high pitched voice.

Relena hung up the phone and told Kotori what happened.

"O my goodness!" Kotori said, "Call the police!"

"No I have a better idea." Relena said.

Relena sucked in a deep breathe.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The whole house began to vibrate and all the windows broke.

"Good thinking Relena! You always come up with the best ideas!"

"Yes I know. That is why I'm queen of the world."

They walked out into the hall and waited. A hooded figure came behind them.

"I'm here to kill you! BWWWWAHAHA!"

"Heero where are you? Help mmmmeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" Relena cried.

The hooded figure aka Kamui, pulled out his shinken and chopped Kotori's head off.

"Kotori!" Relena shouted for her.

"Yes I did it finally!" Kamui said in pure joy and took his hood off.

Suddenly Kotori's eyes snapped open. Kamui screamed.

"What the hell!"

"OHH! It's just you Kamui! I knew you loved me. The head started to hop after Kamui.

"AHHH! Get away!"

"Oh I get it now!" Relena said happily.

Kamui started to run and took out his walky talky.

"Heero it's an emergency! Go to plan B!" Kamui shouted.

AN: What is plan B? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The Hunt

Sleepover

Chapter Two

Heero turned to the rest of the group.

"We have to go to plan B. Kamui says it's an emergency." Heero said.

Everyone nodded and took their places. Sorata, Arashi, Wufei, and Duo were in group1, Heero, Subaru, and Yuzuriha were in group2, and Karen, Aoki, Trowa, and Quatre were the final group.

They all snuck in the house and took their places. Group one was to help poor Kamui escape Kotori's head, Group Two was to go in the air duct and wait for Relena above the vent, and Group three was to lead Relena into the trap.

~*Group One*~

They walked through the maze of halls in the mansion trying to find Kamui. So far there was no sign of him. Sorata was getting bored so he started to flirt...as usual.

"Arashi it's dark and scary lookin down those halls, you can hold on to me if you like." Sorata said slipping his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged them off.

"Sorata would you concentrate on our task instead of flirt...I swear, you have no life."

"My life IS you Arashi!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

She rolled her eyes and ignored him. The Duo moved in closer to her.

"Forget him what about me?" Duo said winking.

"ARG! Are you two related!" she screamed and stomped off.

"No actually...we're half brothers." Sorata said sheepishly.

The're little "episode" ended when they heard a scream.

"That sounds like Kamui!" Sorata said.

They ran towards the scream and found Kamui stuck in a corner, but they didn't see anything in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing Kamui?" Duo asked.

Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Is there something invisible in front of you?" Arashi asked.

Kamui just shook his head and pointed downward looking scared shitless.

"Huh?" they all said.

They looked down and saw "the head". Sorata screamed (AN: like Carlton does in 'The Fresh Prince of Belair" lol) and jumped in Arashi's arms. Arashi rolled her eyes and dropped him. Kotori smiled up at them.

"Yay! Kamui you brang your friends!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kotori...I mean...her head started to chase after all of them. Sorata shot a electricity bolt at her.

"Yea go Sorata!" Kamui cheered.

Kotori looked fried and finished but...

"OHHHHH! That's a great idea Sorata! Lets play hair and makeup!"

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Duo took out his gun and shot at the head. The bullet just bouced of her head.

"What the hell?!" Duo looked at his gun in shock.

Arashi's sword came out of her hand and she charged for the head. Her sword's impact just bounced off her head. Arashi tryed pounding it over and over. It wouldn't cut.

"I don't understand!"

They started to run again hoping to bump in to the others.

TBC.....

Next Time,

Group two and three go after Relena.


	3. Desprate Conclusion

**Sleepover**

*Chapter Three*

~*Group2*~

     Yuzuriha sent Inuki over to Relena and the rest of group2 waited around the corner.  Relena shrieked with joy when she saw Inuki.  Everyone including Inuki winced at the shriek.  Everyone looked on in shook.

"How the hell can she see him?" Subaru asked.

"Poor Inuki…"

"I swear she must be the devil or something." Heero said equally confused.

"So much for the invisible attack he was going to do…"

"AWWWWWW what is a cute lil puppy wuppy doing here?" she said squeezing the life out of the poor spirit dog.

     The group watched in horror as Relena was seriously putting Inuki into critical condition.

"We have to do something!" Yuzuriha cried.

     Heero jumped out into the open…

"Omae o korosu Relena!  Put the dog down now!" He ordered pointing the gun towards her.

     She automatically dropped Inuki and he dropped like a dead weight.  Yuzuriha rushed over to Inuki.

"It's ok Inuki baby I'm here."

"Relena your terror will end now!" Heero shouted.

"OH Heero it's soooo sexy when you talk like that."

     Everyone sweatdropped.  Heero rolled his eyes and kept his gun steady.  Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he heard a familiar scream.

     Everyone looked down the hall were the sound was coming from and saw Kamui coming towards them.

"You guys have to help me!  She's invincible!" He said pointing at Kotori's head.

     Everyone paled when they saw the head.  Sorata, Arashi, Duo, and Wufei joined the group and group3 came right after they did to the seen.

"Holy shit." Heero said at the head.

"I should have never agreed to do this mission." Wufei said in disgust.

"Anyone got another plan." Sorata chuckled nervously.

"Wow Kamui you brought everyone to play with us!" Kotori squealed with excitement and hopped over to Kamui rubbing herself(what was left of it) against his leg.

"Errr….ewwww…." Kamui was beginning to feel light headed.

"We have to think of something quick!" Aoki said.

     No one could think of anything until….

"I have an idea!" Kamui said shrugging the head off his leg.

"Kamui?" the head gave him a sideways look in confusion.

     Kamui ran over to Yuzuriha and before she could say anything, he grabbed her head and kissed her.

"Hey why didn't I think of that?" Karen said giggling.

5 minutes later…

     Kamui finally pulled away from a dazed Yuzuriha.  Kotori started to cry…or wail and hopped over to Relena for comfort.

"It worked!" Sorata shouted happily.

"Ok now my turn." Heero said.

"Wha-"

     Heero cut her off by kissing her.

"Hey man whats the big idea!!!" Sorata shouted pulling them apart.

"Heero….You cheated on me…WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Relena said running out of the house with Kotori not to far behind.

"Calm down Sorata it was the only way." Heero said reassuringly.

"Yeah I know." Sorata pouted.

"Thanks for being a good sport." Arashi said and kissed him on the cheek.

     Sorata blushed like crazy and then fainted.

"Soo…what now?" Quatre asked.

"Does anyone want to go out for ice cream?" Yuzuriha asked.

"Ok!"

     All of them walked out the door to get ice cream….

THE END

AN:….OK so that was really twisted but, please review…or flame it doesn't matter. ^_^


End file.
